Five Levels of Darkness, Second Level: Truly Gemini
by luvdawinx
Summary: Sequel to Five Levels of Darkness! Immunix are back with new adventures and characters. Two new students come along, holding a secret with them. As these two students get more involved with Immunix, the girls get deeper Into the world of a specie of magical creatures. R&R! Immunix Forever!
1. Chapter 1: Mad-Gab Curse

**Special delivery from luvdawinx! That's right, I am back with a sequel to ****Five Levels of Darkness, First Level: Rise of the Wicked****! New characters! New powers! New romance! Get ready for ****Second Level: Truly Gemini****!**

Chapter 1: Mad-Gab Curse

(New character, Madison's POV!)

Gabriella and I ran into the forest as the full moon shined through the openings in tree branches. Those three wicked fairies of Wicked Wings were after us, but we weren't sure if we would outrun them. Gabby tripped on an outstretched root of a tree stump, but I caught her before she fell.

"We have no time for mistakes, Gabby," I told her, and she rolled her eyes. We continued on running…running…running for our lives. I made the second mistake when my ankle hit a rose bush and was pricked by its thorns, and I cried in agony. My friend made some medical tape appear and she wrapped it on the wound.

"We have no time for mistakes, Maddy," she told me mockingly, and this time I rolled my eyes at her. She helped me up and we started to sprint.

Out of nowhere, a band of dark energy circled us and closed in on us, binding us together. To the south we heard laughter, and from the trees were Codetta and her cronies Tanya and Joana.

"Ah ha-ha-ha-ha," Codetta chuckled, "your third mistake was being caught by us, but you have nothing to fear. You interest us, with you two having no blood relation yet you two are strangely alike, but we're not going to change you. No, that's for the headmistresses to command." We tried to break the bind, but it was too strong. "We'll let you go to that stupid school for goody-goody fairies, but first we'll have you on your way with a little present before you go."

All three fairies of darkness raised their palms, and between the three of them was a dark purple ball surrounded by red, silver, and indigo colored electricity.

"Tell Immunix we said hi," she told us, but we couldn't hear it because the ball hit me and Gabriella. We weren't corrupted like those other fairies, but the pain is most likely as painful as this. The electricity coursed our veins, causing us to cry in agony. The band that held us together broke, but Gabby and I just lied on the ground, screaming from the pain.

The three dark fairies of Wicked Wings simply left us there, our screams to the moon filling the air.


	2. Chapter 2: Young Love

Chapter 2: Young Love

(Carol's POV)

I used to not like Valentine's Day because no boy would find an outcast attractive. That changed when I started attending Alfea and met Blake. Finally I'll have a valentine for the upcoming holiday next week. But I won't be the only girl with a valentine this year. Erin has Lucas and Emma has Eric. Mary and Brielle didn't have boyfriends yet since they are new to Alfea.

I didn't find out until the slumber party during the night of Collision Day that Marley, my twelve-year-old little sister, wouldn't be alone this Valentine's Day either. Apparently, there's a boy named Jarren, who happens to be one of the youngest boys to attend Redfountain and also happens to be Marley's age. When Wicked Wings left, he just went up to Marley, who reunited with her roommates after returning to normal, and asked her out to the movies in Magix City. After the movie the next day, I found them kissing before Marley went up to her room. That was how they became one of the cutest couples in Alfea….

I looked out on the balcony and saw the Red Fountain hover bikes. "Marley, Jarren's here!" I sang. She ran out of my room and down the stairs shouting "Jarren's here! Jarren's here!" all the way; she was in my room because she wanted to get her magenta and black striped "Still in a Dream" shirt from the clean laundry basket we shared. I met the other Immunix girls on the outdoor campus to see Blake. I can see that Marley used her powers to change into the shirt she got from the basket, light gray jeans, and pink slip-on sneakers. She was holding Jarren's helmet as he shook the sweat from his spiky black hair and from his tanned skin, his light brown eyes shining against the sun.

He hopped down from his bike and said "Hey baby" to my sister.

"Hey babe," she replied.

"Missed me?" he asked her. On the ground she set his helmet. She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you every hour since our first date two days ago," she replied, and they proceeded to make out, Jarren's hands on her waist. Blake, Lucas, and Eric came towards us. Blake showed me the Valentine's Day concert tickets for our date that day. Lucas gave Erin a kiss on the forehead. Eric and Emma were kissing against a concrete pillar.

"I wish I had a boyfriend," Mary sighed. Two more bikes floated down to the ground, and the riders took off their helmets. One boy had dark tan skin, razor-cut layered hair, and dark green eyes. The other boy had fair skin, short spiked hazel colored hair, and cyan blue eyes.

"Who are those guys?" Brielle wondered.

"We did this matching thing at Redfountain during the weekend to find two guys who would be perfect for you," Emma explained. "Green Eyes' name is Michael, and Blue Eyes' name is Jordan. Mary, you have Michael. Brielle, you have Jordan." They gave us a hug and ran to their matched boyfriends.

"Hey there," Jordan greeted. "I'm Jordan and right next to me is Michael. We're your matches." Brielle and Mary looked back at us with excitement and the new couples headed for a bench to talk.


	3. Chapter 3: Talent Concert

Chapter 3: Talent Concert

Marley, Immunix, and I were dressed for the concert on Valentine's Day night. I was in a pink halter top, a short leather jacket that was down to my rib cage, black jeans, and light purple boots. Emma had a sky blue t-shirt that said "Love is in the Air" with a white long-sleeve underneath, white jeans, and yellow flats. Mary changed into a cardinal red t-shirt, a candy pink miniskirt, carmine red flats, and a pink jacket. Brielle wore a cerulean cinch-waist dress with green swirls all over, lime green boots, and a green upside-down cardigan. Erin had on a sea foam green shirt with a panda bear in the middle (pandas are her favorite animals), a light blue cardigan, regular denim jeans, and black flats. Marley was wearing a pink shirt that said "Dreams of Music" in black bolded letters, a denim jacket, a turquoise blue scallop-hem miniskirt, and black slip-on sneakers.

I looked out the balcony and saw six hover bikes. We headed down to the campus while it was still sunset. Blake and Lucas wore t-shirts with their favorite colors (Blake's was red while Lucas' was green), regular denim jeans, and sneakers that matched their shirts. Eric had on a white t-shirt with a blue jacket on top, black jeans, and blue shoes. Jordan wore an orange shirt under a green sweater vest, regular jeans, and black shoes. Michael had on a white muscle shirt, a black motorcycle jacket, olive green jeans, and white sneakers. Jarren was wearing a red and white flannel shirt with a white shirt underneath, regular jeans, and black shoes.

We slipped behind them on their bikes, and we rode to where the concert was going to be held. The concert was outside in a field, where the sunset was seen in the north. Before the large stage were several booths for food, games, and gifts.

"Tickets please," a man said at the entrance, and Blake handed him our tickets. "What time do you want to perform?"

My eyes widened. "Wait, perform?" Marley asked. The man just nodded.

"J-just put us somewhere at around 6 o'clock, please," Emma requested. He nodded and let us through. When we went in, we eyed our boyfriends.

"Didn't Lucas tell you that the concert was a singing contest?" Blake asked. We, including the guys, looked at Lucas.

"Slipped my mind?" he said nervously.

"LUCAS!" we yelled at him.

"We knew you girls were great singers, so we signed you up as a Valentine's Day present," Jordan explained. "Are you mad at us?"

Marley went up to Jarren and gave him a hug. "This is the best present you could've EVER given me!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted to perform on stage!"

"But how can we perform if we don't know what to sing?" I asked her. Marley opened her black shoulder bag and took out a blue notebook, also known as her dream journal.

She turned the pages and ripped out one and gave it to me. "This is a song I've been working on," she explained, "and I need to show you the keys." And for until around 5 o'clock, which was when the concert began, Marley was helping us practice our song called "Immunix".


	4. Chapter 4: One Love Song, One Hate Song

Chapter 4: Songs of Hate and Love

(Brielle's POV)

"How's everyone doing tonight?" asked the host of the concert, and the crowd roared with cheer. "Tonight we have some daring people who wish to show their singing talents with you guys on the most romantic day of the year!" The crowd cheered louder. "Our first act will be by a group of boys known as The Special Rockers!"

I looked at Carol, and she shrugged her shoulders. Jordan left my side and headed on stage with the rest of the guys, but Jarren stayed next to Marley.

"Our boyfriends have a band?" Emma whispered to me, but I just shrugged my shoulders. In the Special Rockers, Blake was the drummer, Jordan was on lead base, Michael was lead guitarist, Eric was on the keyboard, and Lucas was singing. I guess we don't know our guys like we thought.

"We are The Special Rockers!" Blake greeted, and he made his drum sticks touch. "One-two-three-four!" I was thrilled to see that the guys were pretty good musicians. As their music played, many girls ran up to the edge of the stage, waving their hands at them. Jordan better not be a flirt, or else this relationship will start sinking. Either way, as we listened to their music, I realized that their song was about us with the chorus saying, "I know we just met, but I think I'm getting into you."

When their song was finished, they left the girls screaming. Immunix and I were practicing the lyrics Marley wrote us while she showed the music keys for our songs. Apparently she knew that I played drums, Carol played the keyboard, Mary played the base, Erin played the guitar, and Emma was a good singer, but she was going to play another guitar while Marley performed her song first.

I looked through the side curtains and saw hundreds of people swarming the stage like bees. Butterflies entered my stomach and fluttered all around. "You're gonna do great," Marley reassured me. "I know you will."

(For the first time, Marley's POV!)

I wasn't lying when I said that it was my dream to perform on stage, and so I always found time to write songs in my dream journal. For the next hour, I showed my sister and her group the song I wrote for them while I practiced my own song. When the time came, I told the host that my sister's group was going to be playing the music for my song and then be performing their own.

He nodded and went back on stage. "All right, you music lovers," he said to the crowd, "up next is probably the youngest contestant here tonight. I present to you Marley!" As Immunix and I walked up stage, the crowd was cheering. I kept telling myself that this was my chance to show the world that I have a true talent.

"Before I perform," I began, "I would like to let you all know that behind me are my sister and her group, which are known as Immunix. They will be performing after me, so stay tuned for them! I know that Valentine's Day is a holiday meant for love, but this song goes out to all the people who might not have someone right now." I looked towards my sister and her friends. "Hit it girls!"

Brielle raised her sticks and counted to four. They played the rock music notes I showed them, and now it's my time to shine. I began to sing. "I used to think you were incredible. I used to think you were the one for me, but that was a few weeks ago. Yeah that was then, and this is now…." The crowd cheered as I sang, and I realized that this was the best day ever.


	5. Chapter 5: Romantic Fairies

Chapter 5: Romantic Fairies

(Back to Carol's POV)

Marley sang as the crowd cheered louder for her, but I already knew that she was a fantastic singer. She's always wanted to sing in front of a real crowd, and now her dream has come true.

When she finished her song "You Had Your Chance", she left the stage saying, "Thank you guys so much. And now I present to you my sister and her group Immunix." We positioned our microphones and Brielle did the four-count on her drum sticks. We all had a part in the song, and the crowd cheered for us.

The host came back on stage after we finished and shouted, "Let's give it up for Marley and her sister's group Immunix!" The crowd practically loved us.

We left the stage and met the guys back at the spot we claimed with our blankets and picnic baskets. We spent the rest of the night watching the concert, eating food, and playing games. Around 8 o'clock, after the last contestants left the stage, the host came back on and announced the winner. We crossed our fingers.

"And the winner is… MARLEY!" My little sister jumped up with Jarren, who escorted her to the stage. The host brought the first place prizes out. "For being the first place winner," he told her, "you get $500, a trophy, and an encore performance right now!"

Jarren went backstage and grabbed an acoustic guitar. Marley took the microphone and said, "Thank you all for having me as the first place winner. Although the song I wrote was about breaking hearts, this one is about young love. Furthermore, this song will be a duet with my boyfriend Jarren. Happy Valentine's Day, baby!" They took two stools and two microphones, and all through the song Jarren mainly played three notes, one long one and two short ones.

Unlike before, the crowd clapped when the song was over since it was a slow song. The happy couple came back to our spot afterwards and Marley put the cash and the trophy in the picnic basket. We stayed at the concert until 11 o'clock at night, but we covered a lot during that time. Blake sat next to me and we ate the chocolate-covered strawberries he bought us. Life was sweet.

(Brielle's POV)

Jordan and I played five games before we left, and we only one two of those five. I got a pink stuffed heart that said "Feel the Love" in black bolded letters while he got a dog that said "You Make Me Go 'Bow-wow-WOW!'" on its side.

As we headed back to our picnic spot, my new boyfriend took me behind a large booth and showed me a small white box with a red ribbon on top. "Happy Valentine's Day," he told me. I opened the box and found a bracelet that said "Jordan's Girl" in a metal band. I gasped and hugged him.

We looked into each other's eyes and our lips touched, which began our first kiss as a real couple.

(Erin's POV)

Lucas tapped my shoulder and I turned around. In his hands was a bouquet of romantic red roses. I took them, and in the center was a chain locket. When I opened the gold heart, there was a picture of me and him on our first date.

"Oh Lucas," I sighed, "I love it!" Using my magic, I conjured up the present I made for him but left in my room. He unwrapped the wrapping paper, and inside was a scrapbook of all the pictures we took on each of our dates.

"I meant to bring it along, but I forgot it," I explained. He looked at me and exclaimed "Erin!" the way I always did when he forgot to do something. With his arm over my shoulder, we walked back to our picnic spot.

(Mary's POV)

"Do you think that we should play the ball toss or the fishing game?" I asked Michael.

He shrugged and replied, "I don't care, as long as we play together."

"Well I don't know what we can play together," I told him. "In fact, it's always hard for me to make choices. For example, I'm never sure if I want to stay with a pizza topping I always get or try something new. Who knows? I might be allergic or get sick or just not like-"

But I never finished my sentence because Michael was kissing me on the lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. In the contents of my mind I wondered if this is how boys politely ask you to shut up. When we stopped, I was speechless.

(Emma's POV)

Eric and I headed for a Trust Booth together. The lady managing the stand blindfolded me with a black cloth so that I couldn't see anything. She positioned me with my back towards Eric and told me to fall backwards into his arms.

"But I'm scared that you won't catch me," I complained.

The lady left the stand, and I felt my boyfriend kiss me. "Do you trust me or not?" he asked me. My cheeks felt hot and I nodded.

He stood behind me and tapped my shoulder when he was ready. I leaned back on my heels and completely fell back, yet I didn't feel the impact from hard wood but I felt Eric's warm skin around me.

In my ear he whispered "It's my turn", and I laughed.

(Marley's POV)

How many times in life are you allowed to just lie back and gaze at the stars? That was what I asked myself as Jarren and I lied down on the blanket he brought and just looked towards the night sky. It was 10:30 p.m. that time.

"You know," I said, "I'm usually not allowed to be out this late." Jarren asked me why. "Because I usually go to bed at this hour."

I yawned, and felt his arm wrap around my shoulder. I nestled closer to him and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, his eyes were closed too. Suspecting him to be asleep, I rested my head on his chest and went back to sleep. Yup, best day ever.


	6. Chapter 6: Two New Students

Chapter 6: Two New Students

(Back to Carol's POV)

We awed at the sight of Marley and Jarren. She was sleeping on his chest while his left arm was around her shoulder. I almost hated to wake them up so we could go home.

"They make such a cute couple!" Emma exclaimed.

"Why do you think they were voted cutest couple at school?" I asked; they've only gone out for two or three days and they're officially the cutest couple.

I leaned down to wake Marley up while Blake woke up Jarren. Although Jarren was now wide awake, my sister was still drowsy. To make sure she wouldn't fall off the bike, I used my magic Stay Stuck Glue move to keep her still. The girls and I hopped on our boyfriends' bikes to Alfea. When we got back, I removed the glue from Marley and carried her to her room before heading for ours, where we all changed into our pajamas; Mary was now in a pink nightdress while Brielle's nightdress was green.

We were watching television when we heard a knock on the door.

"It's unlocked," Brielle said, and in came Headmistress Lana.

"Good evening girls," she greeted us. "I hope you all had a great time at the Valentine's Day concert. Anyways, tomorrow I want you five to greet two new students who have just came in an hour before you got back here. Well, good night!" She closed the door on the way out.

The next day, Marley wasn't as focused as usual, which is a lot to say since she's always off in her imagination.

"Do you think that Jarren and I are experiencing young love?" she asked me, but I just shrugged. "I feel it that I'm in love with this guy. I mean, we have so much in common, we kissed passionately on the first date, he always knows to make me laugh… UGH! Last night, as I was in his arms, I just felt like with us together, I could sleep forever like that."

"Love is a strange thing," I told her. "It'll either shoot a love arrow that will last forever, or one that will always be a pain in the butt." She laughed. "Let's stop talking about love so that we can be on time for class. See you!" I said.

My first stop was Dance Class with Immunix, who are always in my classes. We changed into leotards, leg warmers, and ballet flats that were in our favorite colors except for the tights since those always stayed white. I opened the door when two girls came up to us.

One girl had extremely curly (as in REALLY curly) dusty blonde hair in a ponytail, pale skin, and light blue eyes while the other girl had straight sandy blonde hair in pigtails, fair skin with freckles on her face, and light blue eyes as well. The dusty blonde was wearing a blue and cool black striped shirt with a light blue jacket, purple jeans, and black slip-on sneakers. The sandy blonde had on a scarlet t-shirt with a black button-less vest over it, purple jeans like the other girl's, and cool black flats.

"Hi, I'm Madison," said the dusty blonde, "and this is my friend Gabriella"-she pointed to the sandy blonde- "but for short you can call us Maddy and Gabby."

"I'm the Fairy of Construction," Gabriella continued, "while Madison here is the Fairy of Destruction. We're both 15 years old, but we are not twins." Immunix and I introduced ourselves to the new students when Marley came along.

"I'm here!" she shouted, and then she saw Maddy and Gabby. "Oh my Magix, are you girls, like, twins or something?"

The two new students shook their heads annoyingly and face-palmed themselves. "We get this all the time," they mumbled, and we all went into Dance Class.


	7. Chapter 7: Free Style

Chapter 7: Free Style

Besides ribbon dancing and ballet, my favorite part of Dance Class was the free-style time, where each student would do any dance move to any form of music. Marley and I were dance partners, Erin mixed some gymnastics with martial arts, Brielle danced solo, and Mary and Emma did a ribbon and gymnastics routine. I slipped in the CD with our favorite songs in the CD player and changed the songs to "Titanium", a song produced by David Guetta and sung by Sia; we all did our dances to this song that day…. (one dance montage later)…

"Doing a breakdance routine," our dance instructor Miss Brianna said, "we have the two new students Madison and Gabriella, and they will be dancing to 'Give Me Everything' by Pitbull." The two girls came up in their leotards and such and were on the ground in the splits. When the song started, they moved us back as they performed several flips and turns.

"Excellent job, girls!" the teacher exclaimed. "You two have bright futures as dancers!" I patted them on the back.

"How did you two do that?" I asked them.

"We took lots of dance classes when we were just seven," bragged Gabby. I rolled my eyes and the bell rang.

After classes Immunix and I headed for the movies in Magix for a girls' night out to watch the new movie "Pitch Perfect". Marley scared us when we saw her and her best friends Isabel and Phoebe buying popcorn at the concession stand. We were shocked when she told us they were watching the same movie as us at the same time.

During the movie, Madison and Gabby spooked us when they sat behind us.

"You girls should really try Lola's Lovely Café here sometime," Maddy recommended after the show. "There are tons of great things to eat there!" But the girls and I were planning on making a potion that turned anything into any food you want. Mm, lollipops made from pencils.


	8. Chapter 8: Victimized

Chapter 8: Victimized

The night after that, Marley, her friends, Immunix, and I decided to go to Lola's Lovely Café to see if Madison and Gabriella's recommendation was true.

"Hi there!" our waitress said. "Have you been here before?" We shook our heads. "Well, we have tons of delicious eats for you girls to choose from. All you have to do is choose from these menus." She passed out the menus and Marley spoke up.

"Do you know what these two girls we know ate here?" she asked the waitress. "Their names of Madison and Gabriella, and they said they ate here last night."

The waitress shook her head in confusion. "I'm sorry miss, but I was working last night and I did not see any girls named Madison or Gabriella. Perhaps you're thinking of a different café." She looked at me, waiting to take our orders. We just ordered fruit smoothies and Marley and Phoebe shared a sandwich.

"Maybe they were talking about a different place yesterday," suggested Emma.

"Or they were recommended by some people they met and just took their word for it and were spreading the word," Erin thought.

"Or maybe they did some crime and going here was their alibi," Isabel believed. Whatever these girls were up to, I was going to confront them in the morning.

"What up, girls?!" a voice from behind said. We turned around and saw Dayanalyne, the 15-year-old princess of Merry and the Fairy of Fun. She had light tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long straight light brown hair that was wavy at the ends. She was wearing a Tiffany blue blouse, a blue-green cardigan, white skinny jeans, and gray laced low tops. I waved to her to sit with us. "I was just going back to Alfea from a date with Stewart," she explained. "I don't have much time, though. I need to go tell my friends how much fun I had! See you!" She left our table and ordered a fruit smoothie for to-go. When it came, she waved to us goodbye and left.

(Madison's POV)

I looked to Gabby, who was next to me. After the curse, we felt wilder and we always had to go into the forest each night. Explaining this new change must take place some other time.

From some bushes that led to the street to Magix City, we saw a teenage girl who was skipping towards where we were. Ever since the curse, Gabby and I had the need to expand our curse to others. And that's what we did.

"You ready, Flametail?" I asked Gabby.

"Sure thing, Shark Teeth," she replied. She hit the fuse box some of the streetlights went out.

This girl was going to be our first victim.

(For the first time, Dayanalyne's POV!)

Being the Fairy of Fun is so, well, fun! I can't help but feel so happy-go-lucky and cheerful all the time. It's almost as if I was made to be this way. Whenever I tell my friends that I had fun doing something, I had to put it on a scale from 1-20 to describe how fun it was. For my date tonight, I'd give it a 21. I skipped down the road to Alfea and hummed a song.

Before I reached the forest road to the school, I heard rustling in the bushes. From behind me, a few of the streetlights went out. Out of the bushes came two shadowy figures, but I couldn't see who or what those were.

"Stay…still…," one of them growled. I started to run as the two shadowy figures stayed on my trail, but I wasn't fast enough. One of them pushed me down and rolled me over so they could see my face. I stared into its green eyes as it stared into mine. Suddenly, its eyes turned purple and my body was filled with pain.

I heard a guy's screams following mine soon after. A hand touched mine and I turned my head. It was Stewart, who had a single tear running down its cheek. We looked up into the sky and screamed together.


	9. Chapter 9: Instincts

Chapter 9: Instincts

(Back to Carol's POV)

I talked to Maddy and Gabby in the morning, and they explained that they heard about the place and took their word for it. Looks like Erin wins. During Dance Class, Madison hurt her ankle after a leap into the air, so her friend took her to the nurse's office. I was bored during Spells and Potions, but something during Transformations woke me up.

We all transformed, and it was a long time since I've seen my own normal fairy form. I had a one strap white crop top that had pink and purple diagonal stripes, a glittery magenta miniskirt, light purple platform boots, and purple fingerless gloves. Brielle's fairy form consisted of an aqua tank top, green jeggings, cerulean knee-high converse, a star necklace, and light green headband. Mary had on a lighter version of her dark fairy outfit (see Chapter 13 on previous story to see fairy from, then to Chapter 43 to see new colors). Emma was wearing a sky blue blouse, white shorts, and golden yellow barefoot sandals and her hair was now in a ponytail. Erin's outfit was also her dark fairy outfit, but with electric blue, sea foam green, and other light blue and green colors (see Chapter 13 for outfit). We looked towards the new girls.

Madison was wearing a horizontal striped tube top (one large red stripe was on the left, a large blue stripe was on the right, and a purple stripe down the middle), royal blue short-shorts, and black flats. Gabriella had on a candy apple red poncho with a true blue colored long sleeve underneath, black capris shorts, and scarlet red sandals. Marley, who already transformed, looked at them.

"We are _NOT_ twins!" they exclaimed.

"Alright, students," began our teacher Miss Kayla, "today's lesson is about shape-shifting. Not only Animal and Morphing fairies can do this, but other different fairies can if they concentrate. Just let your instincts somewhat take over and focus on what you want to transform into."

I closed my eyes and let some of my strength flow out of me to let my natural instincts kick in. A picture started to form. It was a lion, with its main shining against the sun and it was roaring out loud. I opened my eyes and realized that I was roaring. Looking down, I didn't see my hands but paws, and I felt a tail moving behind me.

"Great job, Carol!" shouted the teacher. On my right side, where Erin used to stand, was a panda, and I fought the urge to attack it. Elephants, dogs, and foxes appeared, each where every student used to stand. Madison and Gabriella were the last to transform, and they were giant wolves; Maddy's fur was snowy white while Gabby's was silver some red on her tail. "I am very proud of you girls!" shouted Miss Kayla. "Now, head into the forest and experience what life is like through your animal's eyes."

Through my lion's eyes, I saw trees that I so desperately wanted to scratch at with my claws and deer that I wanted to hunt. But that didn't stop me from letting my instincts take full control. Madison the Wolf swept past me and headed for Dayanalyne, who was also a wolf and had ochre brown fur. They looked towards me and growled. Did they let their instincts take full control?

Gabriella the Wolf pounced behind me, and we rolled down a hill. I smacked her face with my paw and she stepped away from me. The other two wolves crowded me, their teeth baring death. I looked to the bright blue sky and roared for help. The sound spread waves that hit the wolves, and they ran back to the school. I ran back too, and the girls were back to normal.

"Sorry about attacking you, Carol," Dayanalyne apologized. "I guess our animal instincts are stronger than we thought." I didn't want to shape-shift ever again.


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

We had another slumber party that night, and Marley joined in on the fun. Someone knocked the door, and Brielle opened the door. It was the three wolves, Madison, Gabriella, and Dayanalyne. They were in pajamas that represented their favorite colors.

"Can we join you?" Maddy asked me.

"I don't know," I replied, still holding a grudge. "Are you going to attack us again?"

"Carol, I told you," Dayanalyne said, "it was an accident. We didn't control our animal instincts like you guys did. You've got to believe us." I decided to forgive them; Dayanalyne would NEVER attack anyone without a reason why she should. We started the night with a game of Truth or Dare and pizza.

(Dayanalyne's POV)

I was glad that Carol decided to forgive us and let us join their slumber party. Truth or Dare was about to begin, and Marley went first.

"Madison," she chose, "Truth or Dare?" She chose truth. "Are you and Gabriella really-"

"NO!" my friends screamed. Maddy looked around and chose Brielle, and she chose dare. "I dare you to drink a bottle of Trickle Pop without stopping," she told her. Erin popped open a bottle of Trickle Pop and gave it to Brie. I've seen a guy chug down a drink, but never a girl. She raised the bottle.

"Dayanalyne, Madison, and Gabriella," she looked at us and her friends looked at her. "Yes, I'm doing a triple person dare. Anyways, Truth or Dare?" I chose truth for all three of us. "What are your darkest secrets?" she asked us.

My friends and I huddled. "We've been planning to tell them anyways," I pointed out. We broke the huddle and told them to follow us to the woods.

(Brielle's POV)

When I asked them to tell us their darkest secrets, I thought they would still lie to us. When they told us to follow them into the woods, I thought they would abandon us, but they were right next to us the entire walk. We all stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest, where the crescent moon shone above us in the dark.

Dee, Maddy, and Gabby stood in the center, and they began to rise a foot off the ground. Their hair grew longer and thicker and it wrapped into separate domes around themselves. Marley screamed, and we saw two wolves creep next to the domes. The domes of hair shrank, and out came three more wolves; one was a snowy white, one was silver with half of its tail red, and one had chocolate brown fur. The first thing that came to mind was that they were werewolves.

Erin stepped towards them and explained, "Since I am the Fairy of Animals, I can communicate with them. The white one is Madison, the silver one is Gabriella, and the brown one is Dayanalyne. Behind them are Stewart and their other friend Davis." We looked at the black and sand wolves behind them. "They're going to try and use their telepathy to talk to us." The wolves closed their eyes and tiny waves of energy hit our heads.

"Nod if it worked," Maddy told us, and we nodded. "Good. You see, last week Gabby and I were accepted into Alfea and were expected to come in one week. After we finished the letter, these three fairies from Wicked Wings kidnapped us and told us why we should go to their school instead. We weren't planned to be brainwashed but attend the school for a few days to see what life was like there, and we hated it. We escaped the school, but Codetta and her cronies caught up to us and cursed us into becoming this each night. The thing is, werewolves don't really just change during a full moon but any time they want. We decided to change during the night time each night, but we felt an urge to curse others to be like us too. That's why Dee, Stewart, and our friend, whom we met yesterday, Davis are like us. That's why we tried to attack you, Carol."

Werewolves? Curses? This sounded too unreal for me, but then again here in Magix anything can happen. And with some more reasoning it began to make sense. Codetta is capable of doing something like this. We looked towards Carol for her reply since she's the leader.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Just promise you won't try and change any of us, alright?" Bottom line, Immunix and I decided to keep this a secret and left the new girls with their pack. To me, that was the weirdest truth of dare game ever.


	11. Chapter 11: Accidental Strike

Chapter 11: Accidental Strike

(Erin's POV)

For three days, Immunix and I have been trying hard to keep Maddy, Gabby, and Dee's secret. What made things worse was how Marley is SUCH a blabbermouth. She nearly told her roommates during Spells before her sister used her Secret Vines move to cover her mouth; thank the Lord of Magix that she sits next to them! For Transformations Class, we were still studying shape-shifting.

"Today," stated Miss Kayla, "we are going to see how powerful shape-shifting can be in battle. Erin and Madison, why don't you start first?" We stepped forward and transformed. We stood a few yards apart on opposite sides. "Madison, you should shape-shift first," suggested the teacher, and the snowy white wolf appeared again. I sensed that this time she was in control of her animal.

She pounced at me, but I twisted past her and flew a few feet into the air. Although I could fly, Madison the Wolf was still larger than the average wolf, and therefore she slashed me down on my back with her paw. The sense of control in her was gone; she REALLY needs to learn to control her instincts!

I was flat on my back and hurt, and Miss Kayla blew the whistle as a signal to stop. But Madison the Wolf kept going. She jumped on top of me and growled. Before I knew it, her teeth sank into my shoulder and near my neck and I was crying out in pain.

"Secret Vines!"

"Liquid Lasso!" Black and blue ropes, which came from Carol and Brielle, wrapped around Madison's front and hind legs and held her together. Miss Kayla used her powers to transform Maddy back into a human. Carol helped me stand up and limp over to the infirmary to heal my wound, which hurt every time I took a step.

Madison the Human ran up to me. "Erin, I am SO SORRY!" she exclaimed anxiously. "I did NOT mean to hurt you!" I didn't talk to her the entire trip there. When I had the bite examined, the teeth marks were visible, black, and they were gushing out some of my blood. The nurse gave me a Complex Healix Potion, but it only made the bite disappear rather than actually healing it.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything to heal this bite" said the nurse. "You can try making an Entidote, but there may be some monstrous results. The black marks resemble some kind of venom that species of wolves in the Magix dimension, unlike the ones on Earth, hold. According to Magix animal research, this bite could be fatal if the venom infects your heart."

I wasn't crying anymore but weeping, and so were Immunix. There is an incurable virus flowing through my body, and once it stops my heart… I'm dead.


	12. Chapter 12: The Silent Treatment

**Yes, I know it's been pretty long but I've got other stories to take care of, not to mention this really annoying girl who won't get off my back (explanation is in Kyo Kara Maoh! Archive). Anyways, yes this one is really short but I don't really care. I just hope I'm forgiven for being so late on updates!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Silent Treatment

(Back to Carol's POV)

Erin's diagnosis was hard on all of us, and it's been the hardest on me. We tried giving her as many healing potions and spells as possible, but nothing worked. She took regular visits to her doctor back at her planet Critteria to examine how much the infection has spread.

Madison and her friends kept apologizing, but we wouldn't listen. All we gave them was silence and the cold shoulder. Every time they walked by and saw us, we would turn the other way. If they tried to speak to us, we'd either walk away or just shun them. Even Marley and her roommates gave them the silent treatment. After a week of silence, they tried to talk to us again.

"Erin, you know that we wouldn't hurt you on purpose," Gabriella tried reasoning with us. "Can you guys please forgive us?"

They gave us the puppy dog eyes, the oldest trick in the book. "Fine," Erin sighed, "but don't think that I'm not mad at you anymore." Curse us for being enablers!

"Of course," Madison replied. "You've got every right to be mad at me."

We all tried to move on, but Erin's regular visits to the doctor kept reminding us of how she might die because of the werewolves. Speaking of which, the werewolves' pack was growing almost every night. The last time I saw them, there were now ten of them lurking around the forest. I guess we can say that things have sort of gone back to normal around here. Well, at least that's what I thought until Wicked Wings came back in our lives.

* * *

**Like I said, really short! And also like I said, I don't give a crap! (I started cursing more often after learning about Kyo Kara Maoh!, but that doesn't mean I'll add cursing to this story and make it Rated T!) Anyways, forgive? Hugs?**


	13. Chapter 13: Back in Action

Chapter 13: Back in Action

It has been almost a month since Collision Day took place and we made peace later that day. The headmistresses Kerri and Adriana were planning on meeting the leaders of Immunix to discuss student terms; we were representing Headmistress Lana because she was sick. We were all going to meet at Lola's Lovely Café, with the dark fairies sitting in a corner booth near the back of the building. Marley decided to tag along since she had a grudge with them too; they changed her into a fairy of darkness but was immunized back to normal.

When we arrived at the café, the waitress led us to our meeting table. In the middle of the opposite seat were the headmistresses of Wicked Wings.

"Hello, you goody-goody fairies," Kerri greeted us coldly. "You know why we're all here, right?" I nodded.

"Alright then," continued Adriana. "Here's the deal we've been practicing, you send some of your students as temporary students at our school for a few days. If they want to stay with you, then keep them. If they want to stay with us, then we'll need your authority to remove them from your school. How does that sound?"

The girls and I whispered into each other's ear. It seemed like a coincidence that Madison and Gabby were about to be enrolled, yet no one's _ever_ been informed of them attending Wicked Wings for the short while being.

"Here's the thing," I began my rebuttal, "we have some new students who were not informed of being temporary students. In fact, when they tried to leave, the heads of the G.G.F.H. were sent to find them. The two girls were given permission to leave, but they were left with permanent marks in their own beings that they told us about. Rather than telling us this now, we should have had this discussion a LONG time ago!" I was up from my seat and I was angry.

Kerri stood up as well and told us, "You're right, we should have had this conversation before. We just wanted to see if this process would work. But you should know that we haven't brainwashed them like we used to do."

Erin was up from her seat. "Of course you didn't," she said. "No, you did something MUCH WORSE! Every night, these two students have to escape into the forest because they're afraid of not being accepted into society. Because of Codetta and her cronies, I'm dying from something those one of those two girls did!" Marley pulled us down into our seats; we weren't planning on naming names at this meeting.

Kerri sat back down and calmly said, "We informed them to not brainwash them or anything else that might hurt them. After this, we will have a discussion with Codetta about this curse. Also, I give to you, Erin, my condolences for whatever has happened to you." Even though she sounded sympathetic, I could tell on her face that she didn't feel any warmth for my best friend at all. We all left the café in silence.


	14. Chapter 14: Pack Fights

Chapter 14: Pack Fights

(Madison's POV)

It came to my surprise when my pack and I learned that we weren't the only werewolf pack in the Magix dimension. Every blue moon we would come across one, and sometimes there would be a pack who wants to fight. Mine and Gabriella's pack consisted of some guys from Redfountain, a few girls from Alfea, and one girl from Wicked Wings (will explain later).

We all had our own pack names so that no one would recognize us. Dayanalyne was Brownie, Davis was Shadow, and Stewart was Beach; the names sometimes are based on fur color. Our pack is strong, defeating three werewolf packs already. One thing I noticed was how not many packs had any female leaders or any girls for that matter. With Gabby and I as leaders, we were considered unique.

We've fought many packs, but there was one pack I didn't want to mess with. The name of the pack was the Vipers. They were known as the champions when it comes to fighting, especially since they had much agility. Not only were they tough, but the leader happened to be a girl too. Her name was Willow, and as a human she's the Fairy of Grace. Her fur color is a tree bark brown, and she is also the fastest and strongest of her group.

As a new werewolf, I wanted to beat The Vipers with my own teeth. Besides fighting for sport, there were also battles for territory, leadership, and for just plain fighting. Every night Gabriella and I would search in the forests all around Magix for new recruits. Then we would gather at a clearing for training. Once the moon began to shine, Alfea wasn't my problem anymore.

(For the first time, Gabriella's POV!)

Sure I'm a leader of a werewolf pack, but I was considered extra unique because of my tail. Whenever I need light or something for fighting, the red part of my tail would begin to grow into flames.

Unlike Maddy, I wouldn't forget about Alfea during training. I always seem to remember Maddy biting Erin whenever someone is biting something. I heard that the reason why werewolves don't curse people through biting anymore is because the venom can be fatal, and that made me worry about Erin. I mean, she could die any day now because of my friend. The Cursing Eye Trick is much safer, and that knowledge seemed to seep into our brains when we were cursed.

"Flametail," Brownie (Dayanalyne) said through telepathy, "do you think Erin will be alright?" Sometimes there are those moments when werewolves have the ability to read minds.

"I don't know," I replied. "But as long as we stay hidden, we won't hurt people."

"How is it that whenever Madison shape-shifts into a wolf she loses control to her animal instincts, but is in full control when she actually transforms?" she asked me. That part still remains a mystery.

"I don't know that, either." And we continued to stare at the moon.

* * *

**So basically this chapter is based on the nightly routines of Madison and Gabriella's werewolf pack. Just needed to make that clear. I know I have a lot of short chapters, but believe me when I saw that things will get better... hopefully.**


	15. Chapter 15: Heading For the Hospital

Chapter 15: Heading For the Hospital

(Back to Carol's POV)

"Erin, stay with us," I begged her.

I was on her right side with Emma and Brielle, Mary and Marley were on the other side, and Lucas was pushing Erin's gurney with her doctor down the hall. We pushed her through the emergency room, where a team of doctors was waiting for us.

An hour before, we were escorting Erin to see her doctor on Critteria. She collapsed before she could even walk through the sliding door. The nurse at the front desk contacted her doctor, and he told us, "The wolf venom is starting to infect her heart. We have to take her to the emergency room for another examination." I called Lucas to come by, and he was here in a flash.

As the doctors took Erin from us, a couple of nurses helped us find her a room in the hospital. We anxiously waited for the results when Madison and Gabriella came in.

"Is Erin okay?" asked her killer.

"I don't know," I seethed. "All I know is that my best friend is dying and it's all because of YOU!" I ran towards her and pushed her against wall. Mary and Brielle pulled me back, but I was close to her enough to smack her face.

"Carol!" yelled Mary. "Get a grip. Erin will be alright." She wrapped her arms around me as I hid the tears on my face.

(Erin's POV)

I was sweating. I was hyperventilating. My heart felt as if it was being ripped apart by thousands of claws, but I knew that it's been tearing apart before. And the first person to start the madness was Madison, who just couldn't control her animal instincts.

The doctors tried giving me several potions, but the results were just like the last time I tried- there were no results. The virus was so strong I could feel my heart starting to fail, as well as my own life. My doctor grabbed the electric paddles to shock my heart back, even though I was still awake; they told me that I had to stay awake to make sure I don't go under while I'm asleep.

For a minute, I thought I saw a light while my eyes were closed. It told me to come to it, but I couldn't leave my friends. That was why I tried to fight the infection myself, even with my life dangling by a thread.

The light faded, and the world around me collapsed into darkness. Darkness that felt so cold. Again I saw that light, and this time rather than fighting, I felt myself being pulled to it.


	16. Chapter 16: The Heart Monitor

Chapter 16: The Heart Monitor

(Back to Carol's POV)

While Erin was still being worked on, her parents, her two younger brothers Pete and Kevin, and her sister Kaitlin came into the room we were in. Each of them was holding large bouquets of flowers.

"Is my baby girl alright?" her mother asked though tears. I wanted to tell her something, but we didn't know yet. We waited with silent tears.

I'm just so scared. I don't want Erin to die. She was the first to actually welcome me to a world where I can just be myself. She'd look after my sister when I wouldn't be able to be around. We trusted each other, trusted our own lives with each other. But now one of our lives might die, might fade to nothing. Why would my life die? Because if Erin died, then I'd want to kill myself.

The door opened again, and out came Erin's doctor. "I'm afraid to say that we don't know of any cure for the Wolf Virus. We tried every healing potion known, even the ones that are forbidden, but all it could really do was slow the effects. For now, she's drifted to sleep. I'm not sure how long the potions will slow down the infection, but she can die anytime she's asleep."

We all broke down crying as a gurney with Erin's motionless body was rolled into the room. The doctors pushing it carefully lifted her up and onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for what may be a loss later on," he said, and he left the room. The doctors turned on the life support machine and the heart monitor, which began to beep as Erin's heart continued to beat.

Madison went up to her bed and said, "Erin, if you can hear me right now, I want you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen-"

"Wait," the mother interrupted. "YOU were the one who nearly killed my daughter?!" She tried to hurt her, but Erin's father pulled her back. "How do you sleep at night knowing that you could've killed her?!" she shouted. "In fact, I want to know HOW you've killed her!"

Madison explained how she, Gabriella, and some of their friends were werewolves. Erin's mother wasn't taking the news well.

I looked back to Erin and examined her face. She looks so peaceful. Maybe even a little too peaceful, but still. Please, dear Lord of Magix, make a miracle.

The heart monitor beeped two times before the noise fell flat.

(Madison's POV)

I deserved to be killed, especially now that Erin's just died. Carol was on her knees at the foot of Erin's hospital bed, crying harder than before. Erin's mother sat on a chair next to her and stroked her hair as she cried for her daughter.

"I truly am sorry," said a voice at the door. We looked up and saw Codetta.

Carol stood up and asked her, "What are you doing here? This is a private room." I could detect the croaking sound in her voice. She was trying so hard to sound brave, even with those tears running down her cheeks and her face all red now.

"The headmistresses of Wicked Wings told me. Since I cursed Madison and Gabriella without their permission, I'm at a risk of getting expelled unless I come here," she explained.

Erin's mother was at it again, but this time she lashed out on Codetta. Brielle and Emma held her back this time while the father tried to calm her down. I get it; of course she would want to see someone, anyone, involved in making Erin suffer suffer the same fate.

"Don't do it," Brielle warned her. "Codetta's a fairy of darkness."

"Well," Codetta added, "I better get going. Like I said, I apologize for causing this in the first place." She left the room, leaving everyone to break down into tears once more.


End file.
